I'm in TFA?
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: When innocent Transformers lover Kaylyn gets a collection of TFA figurines for her birthday, she is overjoyed. But, a glow surrounds them at night. When she wakes, she's in their base! What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, loyal fanbase! I'm back and bringing you a new story! i only own myself.**

/prologue/

(Kaylyn's PoV)

I was on my computer, PMing my friend Tavia99. Right now, we where in a heated conversation about Ninjago. I chuckled as I read one of her crazy responses and wrote back. It was my birthday today, but I didn't bring it up. Suddenly, my door opened revealing my parents. They where holding a bunch of wrapped boxes. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" They shouted in unison.

"Thanks you guys!" I yelled back. I grabbed the gifts and tree them into my bed. I reached to a semi-large one, and ripped off the paper. I gasped, because OMG it was TFA Blitzing! I cried out in joy, and opened the others. All in all, I got TFA Blitzwing, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Blurr, Starscream, Megatron, Prowl, Jazz, and the Jet Twins. I was teary eyed, and thanked them so many times I lost track. My parents left the room, and I began opening the boxes. I gave them each a huge hug before setting them on my bed.

I learned how to transform them all within half of an hour. I plopped down in the middle of the figures, and smiled before falling asleep. Suddenly, a bright blue light engulfed me and the figurines.

**_CLIFFHANGER! Oh, and Tavia, if this sound like your story, I apologize. _**


	2. Waking up

**Chappy número dos! Hahaha! I only own me!**

****(Kaylyn's PoV)

I woke with a splitting head ache. Primus did it hurt. I opened my eyes, to see a shiny white ceiling. "H-hello?" I call to no one in particular. I try to sit up, but my body won't let me. I hear the sound of metal on metal coming toward me, the "pang" getting louder with each step whatever it was took. I hold my breath, hoping its a good guy. I close my eyes, and open them to see, Ratchet? "Everyone, she's coming out of recharge." I hear his gruff voice call. Everyone? Recharge? I hear more clangs, and I look around to see Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari all looking at me.

My mind tries to process what's going on, but seems to fail. I blink my eyes, but they stay. "Is she okay, doc bot?" I hear a young male voice say. Bumblebee. "She seems stable" I hear Ratchet tell him. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I hear Optimus ask me. "I-I am K-K-Kaylyn..." I stutter. I manage to finally sit up, and look around. I was in their base!? B-bit how? " H-how did I get here?" I ask. "I found you outside the base. I took you inside, but you weren't awake at the time." I hear Prowls solemn voice tell me.

I look down at myself, and see that my cloths where different. I'm wearing a pink shirt with a blue slighting bolt down the middle, blue jeans, and white shoes. My hair is still brown though. "I, I see..." I manage to get out. "Finally, another girl!" I hear Sari's young voice chips in. I chuckle slightly, and stand up on the oversized berth. "I'd like to get down, please." I ask. Optimus holds out a servo, and I step onto it. I he sets me down on the ground, and I look up at them. "Do you know where you came from?" I hear Optimus ask me. Of coarse I do, the real world. But they wouldn't believe me, so I simply shake my head no. "Can she stay with us?" Asks Bulkhead. "that would be great!" Quips Sari. "I suppose she could." Optimus says. "Yay!" I shout.

I begin exploring the base. Everything is amazing! I especially love Prowls tree. It's so big! I finish my self proclaimed tour, and hop onto the couch. "Hey, Prowl? You know Jazz, right?" I ask. I hear them all gasp at Jazzs' name. "Oh, and Blurr! He's cool! And the jet twins!" I can't stop myself. I finally manage to shut up, and look at the others. They all seem to be in shock. I sigh, knowing I'm about to get a MAJOR questioning. But before anyone could talk, I hear a bang. "What was that?" I ask. "What? I didn't hear anything." Bee says. Hmm. I reach up to my ears, but they're gone! I feel the top of my head, and my heart stops. I feel fluffy dog ears on the top of my head...

Ignoring the fact that I am now part dog, I rush out of the base to where the noise was heard. The others follow me in vehicle mode. I reach the noise, and again, my heart stops. There, standing in meh middle of a pile of parts, was Blitzwing. I feel my body giving out. "ooh! Look at ze cute little organic!" I hear a high pitched and insane sounding voice. Random, I tell myself. I look up at Blitzwing, for the others where still a bit behind. I then feel my mind begin to change c before laughing out, "Blitzwing, a pleasure to meet you.". "Und jou are?" I hear Icy's voice. "Your worst nightmare." I say, before laughing like a maniac and running at him. I feel something around my neck, and look down to see a lock. Hmm...i continue running and I feal claws unseath themselves from my finger tips.

I attach a claw to Blitzwing's leg, and begin to climb. He swats at me, but keeps missing. He changes to Hothead. "Jou annoying pest!" I hear the Arnold-like voice yell at me. I chuckle and finally I'm on his shoulder. "Tehe! I'm not really gunna hurt you. Just wanted to meetcha!" I hear myself say. He switches to Icy, before giving me a confused look. I feel different, again. Like, really different. I feel calm. "My name is Kaylyn. And I feel your pain." I tell him. "Vhat do jou mean?" he asks me. "I have three 'faces', too." I tell him. Which was true for a girl with MPD. I hear the others, and look to Blitzy again. "I gotta go. Sorry." I jump from his shoulder and land without harm. "Go." I tell him. He nods and jets off. I smile at myself, and rush to the others.

**I smell loooooove! HAHAHAHA! Heh, jk. Review and lick this story!**


	3. In the void

**Chappy 3! Yay!**

/Bumblebee's PoV/

As we drove after Kaylyn, I couldn't help but feel that she was Hiding something from us. Plus the fact that she has dog ears. Well, noboties perfect. We finally catch up with her, and see her running toward us. We stop and transform. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her. She simply shrugs. Oi set Sari down and she runs up to her. "Wow! Your really fast! Almost as fast as Bee! Haha! ..." She finally sees Kaylyn's dog ears. "What's up with your ears?" She asks. She looks up at her with confusion. I wouldn't blame her, though. "i don't really know." She tells Sari. I still don't really trust her, but I could tell she's being honest, for now.

/no PoV/

"well, whatever you heard, it's gone now." says Optimus. Kaylyn's eyes go vacant for a second, then she looks like she's about to cry. "I, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for running away! Please don't hate me!" She cries out. "Wow, wow, wow. Why would we?" Asks Bulkhead. Kaylyn starts to cry lightly, falling to her knees. She looks around at the bots, and starts to cry more. "I'm sorry! Ill be good for now!" She yells/cries. All of the Autobots give her a confused look, but Sari gives a look of sympathy. She walks over to her and hugs her, being able to reach now considering Kaylyn was on her knees. "Why is she so sad, suddenly?" Asks Prowl. "She has multiple personality disorder." Replies Sari. Then, the key and lock brush by each other and glow blue.

Sari and Kaylyn both give confused looks, before a bright blue light engulfs them both. "Sari!" Yells the bots. "Kaylyn!" Shouts Prowl. Aaa the light fades, it shows that Kaylyn and Sari where gone.

(/^\)

/Saris' PoV/

I opened my eyes, to see I was surrounded in darkness. I saw specks of bluish white, and finally, I saw Kaylyn. She was floating, but looked almost as if she was laying down. Her eyes where closed, and her lock was glowing. Same as my key. "Kaylyn!" I yell. I see her eyes flutter, then open. "S-sari. I feel them." she whispers. "feel who?" I ask. "The offlined, bots. They're all around us." She holds out a hand and gently touches a speck. It glows bright, before shaping into a Cybertronian. It was a mech, with a white base, and black and gold armor. "He looks like Prowl." I say. The mechs optics where dim and gray. "It's just a vision." I hear Kaylyn say. I rech and touch a speck near me. It takes the form of a red and purple femme.

"You two have been chosen." A male voice booms through the emptiness. "For what?" I ask. "To bear the power of the All-Spark." A feminine voice replies. "M-my lock!" I here Kaylyn cry. My key and her lock where glowing in unison, light shining off of them. Then, all the specks glow with our key and lock. One by one, each speck shapes into a Cybertronian. They all have color, but gray optics. "You both have the power within your lock and key." says a childish voice. "We cannot tell you how they work, but know this. Apart they heal, together they injure. Both give life, but can take it as well. Lock onto lost sparks with the key, then use the lock to set them free." Says a combination of the voices. Then, the figures return to specks, which grow and surround me and Kaylyn. "Kaylyn!" I cry in fear. "Sari!" Kaylyn calls back. We manage to take each others hands before the specks ingulf us. Then I feel nothing.

/no PoV/

In a sudden burst of bluish white light, Sari and Kaylyn reappear infront of the bots. Bumblebee runs up to them both, mostly to check on Sari. Both of them are laying on their backs, eyes closed. The lock and key around their necks are glowing bright. Sari twitches, but Kaylyn stays still. Neither open their eyes.

**_OOOOOOH! Haha, jk. Keep readin'_**


End file.
